Marinette's Challenge
by Gyni
Summary: Marinette's life has just barely gotten back to normal, her parents have finally allowed her to go out with her friends again unaccompanied No word from Ethan, Marinette can actually have a conversation with Adrien and her friends and her had never been closer. Things are finally normal. Until Ethan's anger gets the best of him and Hawkmoth can't help but bite.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **"** Who does he think he is, who do any of them think they are?" Ethan paced back and forth in his new room, it was bigger than his last, it had more things in it. His parents' way of making this better but they didn't put the one thing in it that he really wanted. Her… Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He wanted her and Ethan Baldock _always_ got what he wanted.

A familiar black butterfly flitted through the window and Ethan smiled as it landed on the lucky charm Adrien had made for Marinette, Ethan had stolen it mostly out of spite but it was his most prized possession because it was hers.

 _"_ _The humiliation of being turned down by the girl you desire, shame, frustration, anger. Go forth Prince Charming and obtain your princess but first you must do something for me…. GET ME LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR'S MIRACULOUSES!"_

Ethan grabbed at his head, his smile widening, the lucky charm in his hand turning black and curling around his hand. Shadows covered Ethan changing his casual t-shirt and jeans into a white and gold suit. A crown appeared on his head and a sword on his hip.

"Yes HawkMoth."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the Title ideas I chose the one that best fit the idea of this story and one that felt like it fit with the first story as well. Since the first one was really focued on Adrien wanting to help his friend this second will be more Marinette focused on her (hopefully) taking control of her own life and the unfortunate situation she's found herself in.**

 **Thank you for all who gave me title Ideas**

 **the ones I ended up stuck Between were**

 **Marinette's Not so Prince Charming**

 **Prince Un-charming**

 **Marinette's Prince**

 **Charmed I'm Sure**

 **...**

 **Please comment if you've got time, really liked something or if you think there's something I could be doing better.**

 **Comments help me to stay focused on the story and help me stay in the mindset for this story and thus help me to finish it faster and post more regularly.**

 **Also don't forget to follow this story to make sure you get notified when I post a new chapter.**

 **If you like my MLB fanfics then feel free to visit my youtube channel as I also enjoy doing text stories, often in companion with my stories.**

 **Thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Marinette stood in line with Adrien, Alya and Nino. They scanned over the menu looking for the perfect treat for such a beautiful day. It was six months exactly today since the incident with Ethan and Adrien. Six months free of Ethan and him being a creep. Of course, he never really did get into any trouble, his daddy had some pull and they agreed to move from Paris to Monet Carlo and to cease all contact with Marinette.

"What'll it be, Marinette?" Alya asked, throwing an arm over her bestie.

"Hmm… I think I'll have the…

"Banana split." Adrien and her said in unison. Marinette blushed a deep red but smiled at Adrien, she had found it easier and easier to talk to him. She supposed that's what happened when someone sticks with you through the worst experience of your life, you learn talk to each other.

"sorry." The man said, "we only have enough for one banana split."

Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled at her "what do you say, Marinette, you mind sharing?"

Marinette returned his smile "it would be my honor."

"Then we'll have that banana split please, Sir." Adrien offered his card "and put all of it on this."

"Wow, thanks Adrien!" Alya and Nino grabbed the ice creams from the man.

"Yeah, thanks bro." Nino patted his buddy on the back.

"No problem." Adrien brushed the thanks off, he liked being able to do nice things for his friends.

"Here we are." The ice cream man handed the banana split to Marinette and Adrien.

"Thank you." Marinette and Adrien walked to the bench beside Nino and Alya.

Alya and Nino cast sideways glances at Adrien and Marinette. They were both way more comfortable with each other now a days but neither had made a move yet. Of course, part of it was probably because of Ethan, it took Marinette a long time to really get passed the whole stalking thing and no one could really blame her. Ethan took it too far, if Alya ever saw his face again she swore to give him a solid fist to the face. How dare he go after her best friend like that.

"I'm glad your parents are finally letting you come out again." Adrien's smile was warm as he scooped a cold bite of their shared banana split int his mouth.

"Me too." Marinette agreed. Adrien watched her for a second, he had noticed she glanced over her shoulder every so often and when she got a text she still had the slightest of hesitations before answering but instead of glancing over her shoulder Marinette popped a bite of the dessert into her mouth and smiled brightly at Adrien. It was really good to see her smile again.

"Hey, kid." Adrien whispered in Adrien's ear. Adrien subtly slid a look toward Plagg hiding just inside his collar.

"Does that have cheese in it?" Plagg examined the colorful sweet smelling dessert.

"No, Plagg." Adrien chuckled quietly to himself "It's fruit and ice cream."

"Oh." Plagg disappeared into the back color of Adrien's shirt.

"You're free to try some." He whispered to Plagg. He cast a glance at Marinette to see if she noticed he appeared to be talking to himself but she seemed to be looking for something in her purse so he took the opportunity to slip a bit of ice cream to Plagg.

"Hmmm…" Plagg examined the ice cream and touched it with his tongue. "oh, wow!" he exclaimed too loudly.

"Plagg, shush." Adrien shushed his Kwami.

"That was so good!" Plagg grabbed his cheeks and his eyes sparkled into star shapes.

Adrien barely contained his laugh "I'm glad you liked it."

Marinette had noticed Adrien seemed distracted and had taken the chance to slip some ice cream to her loyal Kwami, Tikki.

"Thank you, Marinette." Her Kwami smiled at her "that was delicious."

"You're welcome, Tikki." Marinette rubbed the top of Tikki's head and snapped her purse back closed so no one would see her.

"Looks like we've been forgotten about." Adrien's chuckle pulled Marinette back to him. Adrien was looking over his shoulder at Alya and Nino who were leaning against each other and watching the sunset.

"I think so too." Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed and they left their friends to their romantic moment and enjoyed their ever growing friendship over their banana split and a setting sun.

…..

Marinette got herself tucked into bed and Tikki laid down beside her head. the Kwami placed a delicate kiss on Marinette's forehead.

"Goodnight, Marinette." Tikki yawned and settled into the pillow. Marinette gave her a gentle peck back and pulled the little blanket she had made for her Kwami over the red creature and laid her head down.

"Goodnight, Tikki."

Marinette's phone beeped signaling a text but she left it for tomorrow, it couldn't be anything too important.

….

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg who was cuddled up into the center of Adrien's Pillow when he had his own pillow just to the side. He didn't disturb Plagg though. Adrien crawled into bed and took the remaining corner of the pillow.

"Goodnight, Plagg." Adrien yawned and smiled _Marinette looked really good today._

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the first two parts, will be working on text stories to go with these. I typically try to post them together but i thought for the first day I'd get the prologue and chapter one up.**

 **Also new MLB Fanfic will be posted later today.**

 **Not going to with miraculouses but Marinette will be a kick butt hero type still and so will Adrien and it will be a bit angsty.**

 **Quick Summary:**

 **When you don't feel pain what is there to fear?**

 **Marinette Cannot feel pain. She was born with an abnormality, like over half the population is. Still, in a world where the abnormal is normal Marinette still stands out, she's still rare and so she cannot let the wrong people Find out what she is. Which has just become substantially harder when her team leaves her behind and she's the only one that knows what the Akumas are trying to accomplish**

 **Adrien Recruited Marinette after her family was murdered, there was really no place else for her to go, had they not picked her up, she would have been taken to an institute, her kind don't normally survive the institute. Despite his own struggle to maintain control over his abnormality, he's dedicated himself to her but he had to leave her behind and now she's using everything he, Alya and Nino had taught her to track them down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Out Sick**

"I'm late!" Marinette threw on her clothes and grabbed her bag and ran down the steps.

"You're running late." Her mother smiled lovingly at her daughter as she handed her a croissant

"Thanks mama." Marinette pecked her mother and father on the cheek before running out the door.

"You're always running late, Marinette." Tikki chuckled as she watched her miraculous holder struggle not with an Akuma or hiding her identity but with trying to get to school on time. such a simple task and it was the hardest thing in the world for Marinette. Tikki found the trait rather endearing.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I'm late again." Marinette ran as fast as she could but she caught sight of someone familiar and her whole body froze. She turned and saw it wasn't who she thought at all. It was just a boy with brown hair and a similar shirt to the last one Ethan had been wearing that day.

"Everything is okay." Marinette shook herself "he's not even in Paris." Still, Marinette ran as fast as she could.

Marinette burst through the door just as the bell rang and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cutting it close as usual." Bustier chuckled. She was still hesitant to be too harsh on Marinette but she seemed to be better than she was. It's only been about two weeks since she asked Adrien to stop picking her, it was a hard but vital step for the healing process.

"Sorry Ms. Bustier." Marinette hurried to her seat, She, Adrien, Alya and Nino all squeezed into the same row, but Alya wasn't there today.

Marinette leaned toward Nino "where's Alya?"

Nino shrugged and flipped open his book "not sure, I thought she might have met up with you to walk with you today but she hasn't responded to any of my texts."

Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder Marinette's shoulder "she's probably just sick, Marinette, we can stop by and see her after school."

"She usually texts me if she's not feeling well." Marinette reached for her phone but one look from Ms. Bustier and she dropped her phone back into her bag.

 _Sorry, Ms. Bustier_ Marinette mouthed and slid a glance at the empty spot to her right _I hope she's okay_ Marinette sighed and did her best to pay attention to the lesson.

…..

By the end of the day Marinette's stomach was in knots, she hadn't had the chance to check her phone even once.

"Relax, Marinette." Adrien offered her a smile "we'll go and check on her right now."

Marinette breathed a tiny sigh of relief, she'd feel better the second she saw her bestie but at least they were on their way now.

"Adrien!" Nathalie rushed over to Marinette, Adrien and Nino.

"I'm sorry but your father needs you right away for a last-minute photoshoot." Nathalie grabbed Adrien and pulled him toward the car but he hesitated and locked eyes with Marinette.

"I can't." he said "I promised to go check on Alya with my friends.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but you know how your father is." Nathalie looked genuinely sorry for disrupting Adrien's plans but Gabriel Agreste was not the kind of man bend to silly whims and after all the help he had offered during the whole Ethan thing, well, Marinette couldn't ask them for anymore.

"It's okay, Adrien" Marinette grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Nino and I will go check on her and we'll text you afterward."

Adrien had learned a lot about Marinette the more time he spent with her and one of the things he learned is that she hated to overuse kindnesses shown to her. She didn't want him to get into any trouble because of her so she would do this with Nino. _She'll be okay_ Adrien smiled at her and nodded.

"If you're sure." Adrien squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"I'm sure." Marinette let go of his hand, "you go have fun at your shoot."

Adrien let Nathalie pull him along "I'll talk to you later, Marinette."

"See ya, Bro." Nino waved to his buddy and turned to Marinette "now let's go check on our girl."

"Right." Marinette bobbed her head in agreement.

…..

Marinette and Nino knocked on Alya's door. They waited to hear some noise from her little sisters but the house was uncharacteristically quiet.

"They must be out." Nino shrugged, scratching his head.

"I suppose." Marinette reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. There was one unread message flashing on the screen.

"Maybe it's from Alya." Mariette unlocked her screen and opened the message but it just said hey and she didn't recognize the number.

"Anything from Alya?" Nino asked.

"No, just a wrong number." Marinette opened her messages and texted Alya. "I guess we just keep calling until one of us gets a response from her, she could be sleeping." Marinette sighed, she'd prefer to know now but if Alya was sick and resting she didn't want to disturb her.

"Guess so." Nino sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I gotta get home and get my homework done, Marinette." Nino patted Marinette's shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Nino." Marinette watched the door, hoping it would just fall open and reveal Alya but no such thing happened.

"Call me if you hear anything from her." Marinette stepped away from the door.

"Will do, Marinette." Nino tipped his hat, she smiled at the gesture and they parted ways for the night.

Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse to fly beside her "you have some very good friends, Marinette." Tikki smiled at her.

"I know," Marinette rubbed Tikki's head "I'm lucky like that."

"Well." Tikki giggled "you are ladybug."

"I am." Marinette said firmly. Ethan had taken a lot from her, more than she even realized, one of those had been Ladybug. She had felt so powerless she didn't feel as though she deserved to be Ladybug and on top of that he seemed to be around every corner, she couldn't transform and risk Ethan, of all people, to find out her secret identity.

….

Marinette slips into bed and sets her phone on her bedside, when it beeps she snatches it off the desk and looks at the message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: She left a glass Slipper Behind**

 _It can't be, it can't be, Alya!_ Marinette ran toward Alya's house in her pajamas and slippers.

"Please no, please not him. please not _her_." Marinette felt tears stinging her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest for reasons that had nothing to do with her midnight run.

"Please, Alya, be home!" Marinette swung around the corner and down the street and stopped at Alya's front door.

"Please, Alya…" Marinette whispered her hands clutched to her chest "please be home." Marinette rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, her blood roaring in her ears.

Marinette waited for a few moments before knocking again.

She waited five more minutes before knocking again

Five minutes knock…

Five minutes knock…

Five minutes knock…

"Alya, please." Marinette knocked again and dropped her head against the door "please be here." She reached for the door knob "please be in your room." She turned the knob "please be on your phone." She inches the door open "sitting on your bed…" Marinette took a breath "Alya… please." Marinette pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Alya?" Marinette flipped the light switch on and her heart dropped into her stomach. There was no one inside, the place was clean and there were no little kids bouncing on the couch and no mom in the kitchen or dad playing with the kids. Marinette held her breath as she made her way Alya's room, past the bathroom and two doors down and then on the right.

"Alya?" Marinette hoped against hope as she pushed the door open and the found a glass slipper sitting on Alya's bed. The words 'Once Upon a Time' written on the wall in delicate script.

"Alya…" Marinette fell to her knees, tears slipping down her cheeks as she tried to hope and deny and wish.

"Alya, please…" Marinette fell forward onto her hands and bowed her head "please not her, not my best friend… not Alya." Marinette whimpered trying to hold back the onslaught of tears threatening to overtake her.

"Please, Alya." Marinette broke "please come back!"


	5. Chapter 4: Prince Charming

Chapter 4: Prince Charming

Marinette ran into school, it had taken Marinette far too long to gathe herself together but when Alya's alarm went off it snapped her out of her panic and into action, she needed to get help but she wasn't going to do the same thing she did last time, she was not going to wait to tell anyone she needed help.

"Nino Adrien!" Marinette ran into the two boys, her friends reaching out to catch her the way they had become accustomed to with their clumsy friend.

"Where's the fire?" Adrien smiled at Marinette, he had always noticed Marinette was prett before but there was something knew to her, a piece of her he had never seen before.

"He has her." Marinette's face betrayed her fears.

"Who has who?" Nino asked.

"Ethan." The name burned Marinette's throat on the way out. "Ethan has Alya."

"What?" Nino growled falling into protective boyfriend mode.

"She's not in her room, no one is in her house." Marinette's hands clenched into fists, this was all her fault.

"How do you know it's Ethan?" Adrien was trying to be reasonable but his gut was telling him something was off here.

"I can feel it, Adrien." Marinette pleaded with her eyes for the two boys to believe her. "I found a glass slipped on Alya's bed and the words Once Upon a Time written on the wall. Adrien, I just know it's him. I can feel it in my gut." Marinette met Adrien's eyes.

Adrien tool marinette by the arms and nodded "then we'll handle him for good this time." He swore to her.

"Thank you." Marinette nodded and then the friends turned to Nino. He stood with his hands clenched into fists his face pointed toward the ground so that his hat covered his expression.

"Nino." Marinette reached for him.

"We're taking this guy down for real this time." Nino, happy go lucky Nino was so angry his hands shook, his voice trembled but Marinette saw the grief he was masking, he was in pain.

"Yes, we are."

The sound of hooves pulled Marinette's attention to the street.

"Oh Rupunzel Rupenzel let down your long hair." Ethan Baldolck came riding in a horse drawn carriage, a white and gold suit and of all things a crown on his head.

"My sweet sleeping beauty you shall only be woken with true loves kiss." Ethan threw his hand out a flare of glittery magic swept over the street and everyone on it fell deep into sleep.

"Ethan." Adrien growled as his colleague swept across the side walk, leapt out of the carriage and landed directly in front of Marinette.

"Mirror mirror on the wall." Ethan smiled a dazzling smile at his princess. "Who os the fairest of them all." He extended an apple toward her and Marinette, despite her brain telling her no started to reach for it.

"Marinette, no!" Adrien swiped the apple out of her hand Nino shoved Ethan back a few steps.

"What are you doing here, Ethan?" Nino demanded.

"It's Prince Charming." Ethan smiled and you look hungry." Prince Charming threw his hand out and a single bean landed in the dirt.

"Where's Alya?" Nino grabbed Prince Charming but his suit and shook him "tell me what's you've done with her.

"Guess you'll have to go find her." Prince Charming threw his head back and laughed as the ground began to shake and a bean stalk sprouted high into the sky. A vine reached out and snagged Nino and dragged him up with it.

"Nino!" Adrien and Marinette called for their friend but he was long gone.

"What is wrong with you?" Marinette screamed at Prince Charming.

"Come with me, my princess." Prince Charming bowed and pecked a kiss onto Marinette's hand "let me show you the world, let me treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated as." Prince Charmed tugged her toward him but Marinette shoved away, freeing herself.

"Let go of me." Marinette snapped, Adrien smiled proudly at his friend.

"Bring back out friends and stop being ridiculous." She ordered with confidence she didn't feel. Her insides were still trembling, her heart beating much too fast.

"I only take orders from my princess." Prince Charming held out a matching tiara to his crown and smiled. "Put this on and you will be my princess and your friends will return safely. Refuse and I can't promise you what will happen to them." Prince Charming Smirks, he won, of course he won, what else could she do but accept his offer and she is so sweet, Prince Charming isn't the least but surprised when she starts to reach for it.

"Marinette, no!" Adrien caught her hand and pulled her away from it as if it were a cobra. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get them back, Adrien." Marinette's eyes betrayed her fear and Adrien hated to see that fear there again. She started to reach for it again.

"no." Adrien grabbed her by her arms and made her look at him "not at the cost of you." He ran with her trailing behind him, he kept a firm hold on her arm to make sure she didn't fall out try to turn back to except Prince Charming's offer.

Prince Charming glared at Adrien. "And at the stroke of midnight, the princess ran from the prince's arms and he sent the full force of his army to retrieve her, for he knew after that day, he could not live without her." Prince Charming held his hand up and the same glittery magic stretched outward around him and everyone within reach began to chase Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette ran into the school for refuge. Marinette felt an old panic rising in her, she wasn't afraid the same way she was the first time, she just felt helpless, she told him to stop it, she told him to leave her alone, why doesn't he listen, why doesn't she have that say?

"In here." Adrien dragged her into the boys locker room and hid them in the far corner behind the sports equipment.

"I'm sorry." Marinette sighed sinking to her knees.

"Hey." Adrien joined her on the floor and rested a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"Thanks, Adrien, but this is all because I don't want to go out with him." Marinette clenched her hands into fists, "I just want him to go away.

Adrien examined his friend, she doesn't look terrified, not like she used to but there was a weight to her now. Like she was so disappointed in the way life and people could be.

"If anything it's my fault, I knew the kind of guy Ethan is and I shouldn't have ever introduced you guys, I just didn't think he'd take it this far, but…" Adrien smiled a bit sly, a bit shy "I can see why you'd be the girl that made him loose his mind, you're amazing."

Marinette's cheeks flushed red but Adrien's words made her feel a little lighter. She smiled back at him and reached for his hand "thank you, Adrien."

"STOP THE PRINCESS!" The voice rang out and not a second later the locker room was filled with teachers and students and pedestrians from the streets.

"Uh oh." Adrien grabbed her hands and ran to the window "looks like it's time to go." Marinette allowed him to drag her along, she looked back, hoping to see Alya or Nino but neither of them were there, Nino was up fighting the giant and Alya was who knows where. Her heart ached at their absence but she had to let Adrien help her now, she had to get some place away from here and hide and transform. She and Chat Noir would beat this akuma just like the others.

"Marinette!" Adrien grabbed her and boosted her over the window sill, Marinette reached in and pulled him up with her and hand in hand, they ran.

"My Marinette!" Prince Charming called after her "My princess, you cannot rewrite the end of out love story anymore than you can rewrite then end of a fairytale, the prince always gets the princess!" He called after her and threw a swirl of magic at her.

"Watch out!" Adrien shoved her ahead and tried to take the hit but the magic woodshed passed him and encompassed Marinette, they didn't stop running but Ethan didn't chase them. Adrien glared at him as he guided Marinette to the fortress that was his house.

"We'll be safe here… for now." Adrien really hoped his father was locked away in his room or study safely, he really didn't need to deal with his father under anymore akuma hypnosis.

Adrien led Marinette to his bedroom led her to the couch.

I really need to find a minute alone. Marinette thought, she could feel Tiki in her bag moving around.

I've got to chance now Adrien thought, Ethan wasn't going to wait too long before making an appearance.

"I'm going to go lock down the house." Adrien thought quickly "stay here until I get back."

"Okay." Marinette couldn't believe how perfect his timing was, well of course it was because Adrien is perfect. She thought a bit dreamily

"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette called as Adrien hurried out, he paused at the door.

"Of course, Marinette, anything for you." He offered a last smile before running out.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tiki, Spots on!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I had some family stuff going on and then my laptop was stolen and I'm finally getting caught up with things.**

 **Thanks for sticking around for the story**

 **Suggestions are always welcome and the next chapter will be out Sunday.**

 **XOXO**

 **(Will try to put some text stories like with the first book. )**


	6. Chapter 5 Knight Noir VS Prince Charming

Chapter 5: The Noir Knight vs. Prince Charming.

"Oh Marinette." Prince Charming barged through Adrien's bedroom window just as Marinette finished, stumbling over the last few sounds, Tiki slipped back into her bag unnoticed and Prince Charming stood there in his shining glory. Marinette squared her shoulders, her stomach rolling as she stared at the boy who had stalked her and threatened her friends.

"What are you doing, Ethan?" Marinette demanded. Hopefully Chat was on his way.

"I have come for my princess." He held his hand out to her.

"For the Princess fell into a deep slumber awaiting true love's kiss." Prince Charming took a breath and blew on his palm, purple glitter fluttered outward reaching for Marinette.

"No!" She backed away from it but when a familiar arm snatched her away and she found herself on the opposite side of the room, as far away from Prince Charming as the space allowed.

"Sorry, Prince Charming." Chat spun his staff and stood just like any knight in front of Marinette.

"But this princess is protected by knight Noir." He smirked at Prince Charming.

Prince Charming just smiled. "And the Princess was trapped in her tower guarded by the beast until her Prince Charming could come to set her free."

"You're right about one thing." Chat said "there is a prince and beast here trapping the princess and he's one in the same." Chat lunged and Prince Charming blew his dust again. Chat barely spun his staff fast enough to blow it away.

"Woah, can't let that stuff touch me or I'll be under his spell." Chat flipped his staff and spun with it, dodging Prince Charming's spells.

"Careful, Chat!" Marinette could barely watch it and she was cornered, she couldn't get past Prince Charming and her knight.

"Stay there." Chat warned as Marinette tried for the third time to sneak away. Chat knocked Marinette out of the way of one of Prince Charming's spell just in time for the fluff to poof harmlessly against the wall.

"Careful, Princess," Chat winked at her and jumped back into the fight with Prince Charming.  
 _I really hope Ladybug is on her way_ Chat thought, he would do anything to keep Prince Charming, Ethan Baldock, away from Marinette but having a bit of luck on his side wouldn't hurt.

"luck." Chat smirked and remembered the charm bracelet Marinette had given Adrien was still in his pocket.

"Hey Prince Charming." Chat flipped skillfully around his bedroom, luring Prince charming away from Marinette.

"You know Marinette would never go for a guy like you, right?" Chat taunted. Prince Charming seemed unaffected… at first.

"You're not good enough for her." Chat triple back flipped and wacked Prince Charming's hand away narrowly dodging another purple cloud. Geeze you'd think he'd run out of whatever that was eventually.

"You're wrong." Prince Charming growled "I'm the _only_ one good enough for her." He swiped at Chat with his fists.

"Didn't you know, Marinette and I are already an item." Chat dodged and parried Prince Charming's blows.

"Liar." Prince Charming hissed. His eyes flashing gold.

"that's why she made me a lucky charm." Chat held out the familiar charm she had given him, an extension of friendship, a physical item of hers to keep with him always.

"what." Prince Charming stared at the lucky charm. He felt his heart breaking. Chat stood their with that stupid smirk on his face. Taunting Prince Charming. Waving that precious gift, that gift that should have been given to him.

"You are a filthy alley cat." Prince Charming growled. "you are not worthy of my princess." He seethed "she _will_ love me, she _does_ love me, she just doesn't know it yet." Prince Charming smiled, a smile so deranged it made Chat sick to his stomach just looking at it.

"What are you doing?" Chat demanded slipping the charm back into his pocket. He noticed the way Prince Charming's eyes followed the charm.

"And before her sixteenth birthday, the princesses will prick her finger on spindle of a spinning wheel. No… the princess will prick her finger on the claw of a cat and the cat will fall into a deep sleep, only to be woken by true love's kiss." Prince charming blue a cloud of smoke so big it filled the room, encompassing Marinette and Chat in the process.

"Chat!" Marinette Called.

"I'm right here." Chat reached out for her, his claws still out. Neither of them noticed how close the other was in the thick cloud of smoke until Marinette's fingertips brushed Chat's chin.

"Marinette." Chat sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking him over. Chat didn't mind the attention but now was not the time to be doing this.

"I'm fine." Chat grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her over next. "what about you?"

Marinette nodded "I'm fine, but what did he say, I could barely hear him.

"I couldn't quite hear him either, he was muttering which means he didn't want me to hear." Chat growled in frustration. "I should be able to protect my own friend." Chat crossed his arms and resisted the urge to stomp his foot.

"you did." Marinette rested a hand on his shoulder "you did protect me, I'm still here. I'm not with Ethan, you and -" Marinette stopped mid gasp "Adrien!" she exclaimed "he went to go lock down the house and."

"Go look for him." Chat said "I'll secure the grounds." Chat pulled her into a hug and it was impossible for him to know or even realize the faint scratch his claw grazed across her skin when he hugged her.

"I'll be right here if he shows up again." Chat winked at her and hopped out the window. Marinette smiled after her friend for just a few seconds longer before she ran out to find Adrien.

"Adrien!" she called for him as she ran through his enormous house "Adrien-"

"Marinette." Adrien collided with her as he stepped around the corner, he caught her and steadied her with both his grip on her and his smile.

"hey." She smiled.

"Hi." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"heard a commotion upstairs and I got locked in the room, are you okay?" his eyes were earnest and brilliant green and suddenly… familiar… not familiar like they're Adrien's eyes and she looks at those a lot but like they remind her of someone else and that's just ridiculous because no one else has eyes like Adrien's

"I'm… fine." She smiled at him, she didn't need anything else on her plate right now and it was most likely going to come back to her when she wasn't thinking about it.

"good, lets get back to the school and find Nino." Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and ran out with her.

The gorilla stepped into his path.

"Please." Adrien begged "take us to the school."

The gorilla considered the two kids. Marinette. He liked her, he was spunky and while hawkmoth would love to know what he loves. His job is to take care of Adrien and right now that involved taking him to the school and helping this girl. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug.

The gorilla grunted in response and turned, leading them out to the car.

"We're coming for you guys." Marinette whispered willing the message to reach them.

"We'll bring you back." Adrien whispered to himself

 ****Sorry for this taking so long. My life has been fairly crazy for a while and I just wasn't liking what I was coming up for with this. any prediction please comment below or if you're just liking the story I'd love to know about it also.**

 **PRINCE CHARMING GET OUT OF HERE UUUUUHGHGHGHGHGHGH******

 **P.S If you live in the California are and near the Temecula Valleye Area/ lake Elsinore I'm prefomring at the Temecula Valley pride Festival on October 19th and you should totally come down. singing live. if not It'll be on my facebook live or my instagram live (whichever is better for most people.) if you guys want. Videos will also be psoted later so you know... if you want.**

 **As always thanks for reading. please remember to leave me comments I thrive on feedback, comments, communication even a hello I like your story,**

 **XOXO**


End file.
